1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a corresponding method for reading out X-ray information stored in storage phosphor panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storing of X-rays penetrating an object, for example a patient, as a latent image in a so-called storage phosphor panel constitutes an option for recording X-ray images. In order to read out the latent image, the storage phosphor panel is irradiated with stimulating light and thereby stimulated to emit emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the image stored in the storage phosphor panel, is detected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed, as required, and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical-diagnostic purposes, by transmitting them to a corresponding output device, such as for example a monitor and/or a printer.
In prior art apparatuses and systems, electromechanical actuators, mostly driven by electrical motors, are provided for locking and/or opening the cassette which has been inserted into the apparatus or the system containing the storage phosphor panel to be read out.